paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup Pup Present
(Marshall is on the title card in front of a purple background) Marshall: Pup Pup Present! (In Adventure Bay, at Katies grooming shop) (Katie is brushing Zuma) (Rubble and Marshall are in the baths) Katie: Done! How's it look? (She holds a mirror in front of Zuma) Zuma: Wow! My furs so soft! Marshall: Looking good Rubble! (Rubble has bubbles on his head) Rubble: Thanks dude! Marshall: Check this out! (He dives under water) (He comes back up with a bubble beard) Both: Ha ha ha ha ha! Zuma: Hehe! Katie: *giggles* Beep beep beep! Ryders Voice: Paw Patrol, to the lookout! All pups: Ryder needs us! (Zuma hops down and starts to walk to the door) (Marshall and Rubble jump out and start running, they crash into Zuma) Zuma: My furs a bubbly mess! Rubble and Marshall: Hahaha! (They leave) (Spins to a new scene) (Katie is cleaning out a bathtub) (The delivery man comes in) Delivery Man: Package! Katie: Thank you! (The man leaves) Katie: What do you think it is Callie. Callie: Meow? (She jumps on the box) (The box shakes) (Callie jumps back in surprise) Katie: Well, it's no shampoo. I-I better look. (She finds a note on top) Dear Katie, Please expect this very precious gift. It's a very special gift, as you are to me. Your secret admirer. <3 Katie: Huh. It doesn't come from Adventure Bay, *sigh* not Ryder. Probably just an old customer. (She opens the box, a golden retriever pops out) Puppy: Freedom! (She streaches) Katie: Your covered in mud! Puppy: I know! It's it great! (Katie picks her up) Katie: Your in the right place. (She puts her in the tub) Puppy: Ooooh! (She starts splashing) Katie: *giggles* Callie: Meow? Puppy: AAAAAAHHHHH! A CAT!!!!!!! (She jumps out of the bath and gets mud and water everywhere as she runs around the room) Katie: No! No! (The dog rushes outside, leaving a mess) Katie: Oh dear...... (She grabs a mop and starts cleaning the floor) (Spins to a new scene) (Outside) (The puppy is laying down on the porch) (Katie comes outside) Katie: You made quite a mess. Puppy: I'm sorry. Katie: You never told me your name. Puppy: It's Marygold. Katie: You have a beautiful name, maybe a bath will make you shine even more. Marygold: But can you first get rid of the C-C cat? Katie: I can't get rid of Callie. (Marygold gets up and starts walking away) Marygold: No, it's okay. Kallie: I- Marygold: I'll go now. Katie: P- Marygold: I just hope my owner doesn't beat me for not being good enough. Katie: N- Marygold: *whimper* Katie: I guess, I can...... keep Callie in the back. Marygold: Really?! Thank you so much! (Katie picks her up) (She licks Katie) Katie: Hehehe! Good girl. (Inside) Katie: Come on Callie! (Callie follows her to the clinic room) (Inside is all her toys, and her bed) Katie: You stay here while I'm working. And after, Marygold stays here. (She closes the door) Callie: MEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!! (Later) Katie: I've got to pick up some more towels. Stay here and don't get into trouble. (She leaves) Marygold: The shampoo looks delicious! (She pours it out and almost eats it when........) (Rocky enters) Rocky: Katie? Ryder sent me here for my b-bath........ Marygold: Katies not here, something about getting towels. Rocky: Hi! I'm Rocky! Marygold: I'm Marygold, I'm Katies new service pup. Rocky: Really!? Well that's cool. (A boy and his dog come in) Marygold: CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE CLOSED!!!!!!????? (They run outside) Rocky: What was that!? Marygold: I don't know what to do. Rocky: Be up for business! Marygold: Okay..... (A poodle enters, she looks around) Marygold: Are you gonna get groomed or stand there waiting my time? Poodle: *gasp* I'm insulted! (She struts outside) Rocky: No! No! No! Be friendly. (A westie comes in) Marygold: I love you! (He starts shaking and runs outside) Rocky: *faceplam* Katie: Hi Rocky! You need anything? Rocky: *sigh* .............. Nope! Marygold: I thought you needed a bath. Rocky: Marygold! Katie: Ill get it ready. Marygold: No need to thank me. Rocky: Thank you!? Marygold: Your welcome. Rocky: Grrrrrrrrr! (At the lookout) Skye: Rocky your back! Rocky: Yeah. Katie got a new pup. Or pain. Honey: How bad could she be? BEEP BEEP BEEP! Ryders voice: Paw Patrol to the lookout! All: Ryder needs us! (In the elevator they all line up) Chase: Isnt something missing? Ocean: *gasp* Marshall! You didn't crash! Marshall: Hooray! (As they go up the elevator he falls over) Marshall: Spoke too soon..... (At the top) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Ok pups, there's something in Katies vent. It's making a lot of noise. (He slides to Skyes symbol) Ryder: Skye! You're the only pup who can fit in there. Skye: This pups gotta fly! (Back flips) (He slides to Rockys symbol) Ryder: Rocky! We may need your recyclings to get through the vent. Rocky: Dont lose it, re-use it! Ryder: Paw Patrol is on a roll! (Slide scene and truck scene) (At Katies) Katie: Ryder! Thank goodness! Ryder: Okay Rocky, take it from here! Rocky: Screw driver! *ruff* (He screw driver comes out) (He unscrews the cover) Rocky: All set! Skye: Ready! (She climbs in it) Skye: Hello? Hello? ????????: Who's there! Skye: I'm Skye! See the light? ????????: Yeah. Am I dead? Skye: *laughs* No! It's the way out! ????????:Oh! (It trampled Skye) Skye: Wait! (Skye climbs out, followed by..........) Katie: MARYGOLD! Marygold: What's up? Katie: THATS IT! (She sits down and covers her face) Ryder: Katie? Katie: I can't take it! She's driving me crazy! She made me lock away Callie, she makes messes, she drove away my customers! Marygold: *whimper* Listen, this won't work. I need a friend, I need no cats, I need to be accepted. Rocky: You just described us perfectly! All: Huh? Rocky: She can join the Paw Patrol! Ryder: Does she have a talent? Rocky: It doesn't matter! We can accept her! Skye: Yeah! Ryder: Uh...... I guess. Marygold: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! (She hugs Ryders leg) Ryder: Hehe. (At the lookout) (Marygold is sitting on a pillow) Skit: Welcome! Skye: You'll be great here! Marshall: This is awesome! Marygold: Thanks guys, I promise I'll clean up my act. Honey: You'll be trained! Marygold: Great. (That night) (Marygold is lying awake) (Chase walks up to her) Chase: You look cold. Marygold: I'm fine, I'm just worried I'll mess up. Chase: You'll be fine here. And you have a talent. Marygold: What? Chase: You'll find it. Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories